


Twists and Turns

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it happens, it's only Elena that is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twists and Turns

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my Google Docs and can't remember what I wrote it for.

When it happens, it's only Elena that is surprised.

When he wakes up, his sister is beside him, just like he knew she would be. She's been crying, and for that he's sorry. He didn't want to add to her pain, but it was something he couldn't avoid.

"Why?" She whispers to him as he hugs her close. "Why did you do this?"

"Because I'm your brother," Jeremy tells her. "I'm your brother. You did so much and made so many sacrifices to protect me and that cost you too high of a price. Now, no matter what, no one can use my life as something to hold over your head."

Elena's heart has been broken before, but when she hears that, she can almost feel parts of it putting itself back together.

"I never wanted this for you, Jeremy."

"I never wanted this for you, either. Elena. At least I had a choice in it. I decided to make the change on my own."

He can't tell her that he regrets the choice, because he doesn't. He regrets that he couldn't come up with a way to do it sooner and stop everything that had happened to her before.

"There's so much that we don't know and need to learn..."

"I know," Jeremy agrees, kissing her head. "But the important thing is that we'll be brother and sister forever and no one can threaten to take my life to get you to agree to whatever they're demanding." He gave her his usual smile. "And, we're not alone. We have the guys and Caroline ... and Elijah."

"Elijah? Why do you think we can get him to help us with all of this?"

"Because he promised to protect you and didn't know about what Rebekah had done until he was told by Stefan." He shifts and pulls back to look at her. "And he's the one that gave me his blood."


End file.
